A Midsummer Dream's Night
by Lady Danar
Summary: Chapter three up and running! Puck's messed things up and everybody loves the wrong people but hey! This is Shakespeare so everything should turn out alright! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Messages

**This is my first Shakespeare fanfic so please read and review and tell me what you think, i need to know whether to keep on writing it!**

* * *

Okay, so _maybe_ there was a slight mix-up, an upset of _minor_ proportions. So _maybe_ I made Titania fall _a little_ bit in love with an um... donkey. Well um... maybe a big bit... okay – a lot... head over heels kinda love. Oberon _seemed_ okay about it... said he found it funny, said she deserved it! I can deal with that, but the Queen of the fairies can't stay in love with an ass for the rest of _eternity_. Oberon can't cope with the humans' mishaps on his own! The world must be peopled! And _I_ have to fix it... Oh bugger.

* * *

_I can't believe they're already arranging the wedding!_ thought Hermia _I'm not ready for that! I was hoping for a long engagement... a few months... a year... we don't have to get married_ Hermia was nervously pacing the room, twirling a rose between her fingers. A breeze rustled the trees outside her window and a minute, dishevelled looking messenger bird flew into the room, fluttering and flapping under the wait of an envelope tied to it's leg. 

She stood up, cast the rose onto the bed and gently untied the envelope from the quivering creature's ankle. The bird then buzzed around the room excitedly flitting from the wardrobe, to the windowsill and finally landing with a bounce on the clean sheets of Hermia's bed. Hermia herself sat down on the bed next to the elated bird, broke the seal and unfolded the envelope. This is what she read...

_Dearest Hermia_

_My heart grows weak with your absence_

_Come to me my love_

_I am by the lake in the forest_

_Where we always sit and watch the sun go down together_

_We need to be together again... forever_

_Come to me..._

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes flickered down to the bottom of the page as she read the name of the sender...

_Loving you always,_

_Lysander_

She grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and her quill and ink from her desk and wrote another note, to her best friend, Helena.

_Helena_

_I'm meeting Lysander by the lake in the forest, we're going away_

_If anyone asks I've gone to bed early because of the excitement of the day and in the morning..._

_Well - by then we'll be gone_

_Hermia_

She tied this note to the twittering bird's ankle and set the little thing on the windowsill.

"Take this to Helena, she's outside the front of the house", she whispered as the tiny bird soared away. She opened the window further, collected her skirts and climbed out the window, the rose clutched in her grasp once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Covering for Hermia

**This is the _second_ chapter of my _first_ Shakespeare fanfic so please read and review and tell me what you think,I need to know whether to keep on writing it!

* * *

**

Helena was sitting on the step of Hermia's house, enjoying the night air. She was waiting for Hermia, who was in the house. Demetrius was there too, talking to Hermia's parents. Oh, how she loved him, his kindness, his intelligence, even the freckle at the corner of his mouth. She started when an excited, twittering bird swooped, landed on the balustrade, fell off and scampered over to her and waggled it's little leg. She untied the attached note and opened it on her lap, as she read it her heart sank, Hermia was going off with Lysander, _How could she be so awful to Demetrius?_ Helena thought _What has he ever done to her but love her_ Her heart sank even further at that last thought why didn't Demetrius love _her_. 

She started again when door unexpectedly flew wide open, revealing Helena's mother and father along with Demetrius.

"Why, hello Helena. Hermia is waiting for you, she's in her room" said Hermia's father. Helena had always liked him, he was very friendly but he had an extremely short fuse.

"We're going to the Nightingale, Hermia is feeling rather tired after the excitement of today" said Hermia's mother, she then jokingly added, "So _don't_ keep her up late!"

_I won't but I can't say the same for Lysander… _She thought grimly.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit short but it looked longer when I first wrote it... hm.**


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting for Demetrius

**Hey - sorry it's been a while but the third chapter is finally up, a bit longer than last time but then again I'm not so good at long chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Waiting for Demetrius**

Helena had been waiting outside the Nightingale pub for quite a while now and she was still having an indepth arguement with her conscience, her conscience was winning. She had to tell him what was happening otherwise... otherwise he will end up with Hermia and... and he won't be happy thought Helena because she won't happy, because she want's to be with Lysander and if she's not then that's just... unjust! However her conscience was telling another story, her conscience pointed out that if she did nothing then Demetrius wouldn't know anything and would just think that she had run away - wedding nerves, he'd be upset but... he'd be very upset! Helena retorted No matter what reason he thinks she left he'll still be upset... and I could comfort him he'll need... her next thought was cut off as Demetrius came out of the Nightingale, hands in his pockets and eyes concentrating on the floor, he looked upset enough already.  
"Demetrius!" she whispered from her hiding place, he didn't react, "Demetrius!" she repeated, louder this time, "Demtrius!" for the third and final time she raised her voice and leaned out from behind her tree. This time he turned around and as realisation finally dawned on him he whispered into the dark. "Helena?" She stepped out from behind the oak, picking up her skirts as she trod carefully over the undergrowth.  
"Yes, it's me" she replied guiltily.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, how innocent he was she doesn't deserve him thought Helena - She could be quite viscous at some points.  
"I need to speak to you", she began, she was getting hysterical, if she didn't say it now she never would, "It's urgent, they've gone into the woods, together and they're running away to... to... I don't where"  
By placing his hands upon her shoulders, she slowed down her breathing and calmed down, "What is it?" She looked up into his eyes, she had to tell him.  
"Hermia and Lysander, they're running away... eloping" His face stayed blank but his eyes showed everything, he realised this as he turned and stepped away. As Helena watched he rose his head as started to run.  
"Demetrius?" She shouted, "Demetrius? Come back!" Before he got out of sight she swept up her skirts and ran after him, as she caught up with him he acknowledged her again.  
"Go away!" he shouted none of the previous innocence - an inhuman rage took over him: he really loved her.  
"I'm coming with you!" She may have made a mistake, she may have lost her best friend but she was defiant in doing so. "How can you even begin to look for them? You don't even know where they're going"  
He stopped, suddenly devoid of the anger and determination that had urged him on so far. He collapsed onto a log, head in his hands. "What am I going to do?" he whimpered.  
"Firstly", said Helena, coming down to his level, "You can't go streaming off like this, you need to talk to her not shout at her" He raised his eyes to her, sad, sorrowful and so pitiful she just longed to hold him, comfort him and never let go. "I can take you to them, they'll be on the west bank of the lake... come on"  
He looked towards the newly set sun and sighed... it was going to be a long night. He jumped up and they set off at a run - Hermia could be there already.

* * *

I should be fixing the Oberon and Titania mess not fiddling about with the affairs of humans! If it was a fairy it would be different, but a human? It's not even if I know the girl! It's just the daughter of a half-cousin twice removed of a great aunt of one of Oberon's brother's friends. So, a very close relation. Anyway, why do I have to fix it? There's nothing to fix! Apparently i'm ment to stop someone called Lysander eloping with someone called Hermia, or was it Helena? I don't know - I've got to do something, otherwise Oberon will kill me. Well, he won't but I don't feel like being threatened this afternoon nor any other afternoon for that matter. I'll have to follow them - make sure they don't get up to any ah-hem mischief. Ah, I think that's them down there, by the lake - I'll keep an eye on them for now but i'll need to speak to Oberon.  
"Lysander, I think we should stay here for the night it's getting dark and we can stay in that hut over there"  
Both Lysander and I looked in that direction - there was indeed a hut, how convieniant. Now, they'll stay put for a while - I'll have to get back to Oberon.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it - Read and review please.**


End file.
